À coup de griffes
by Voracity666
Summary: Pour la survie de son village, Naruto doit se réfugier dans un monde parallèle. Mais le passage va porter problème. Un gros. Yaoi, Bashing!Kagome Naruto x Sesshomaru / Kiba x Inu-Yasha ou Kôga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto et son univers sont de Masashi Kishimoto, Inu-Yasha et son univers viennent de Rok**

**Pairing : encore en train d'y réfléchir ^^'**

**(?) [Kiba x Inu-Yasha ou Kôga / Naruto x Sesshomaru] (?)**

**Résumé : Pour la survie de son village, Naruto doit se réfugier dans un monde parallèle. Mais le passage va porter problème. Un gros.**

**Note : Yaoi, et Bashing!Kagome (enfin, je pense)**

**Sinon, je me suis un peu inspirée d'un des épisodes de Code Lyoko (oui, je sais il faut vraiment le savoir Uu)**

* * *

-Naruto, il faut s'y résigner.

La voix tranchante de Tsunade me fit ciller puis revenir à la réalité.

-Je sais que tu veux rester pour aider tout le monde, mais ça vaut mieux comme solution...

-D'accord, Tsunade-baba, soupirai-je, dépité.

Elle soupira elle aussi. Le fait que je ne cherchais pas à me débattre, verbalement comme physiquement, devait la soulager.

-J'ai prévenu Tôtôsai, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu arriveras chez lui et il est sensé t'expliquer des coutumes du coin.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, un peu sonné quand même.

Kyûbi s'était fait trop présent ces derniers temps. Et avec les affrontements incessants de ces derniers temps, il ne lui fallait pas plus pour se faire présent. Et avec Madara qui se faisait toujours plus menaçant...

-Et pour Bee ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Son frère s'en charge, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mouais.

-Il se peut que le portail que je vais te faire passer, modifie ta... structure.

-QUOI ?!

Alors là, c'était pas indiqué ! On n'en avait pas parlé !

-Il se peut, et je souligne que c'est une possibilité, que tu... fusionnes avec le Kyûbi.

La gorge coupée, je restai la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés. Une image de moi avec des attributs e renards s'immisça en mon esprit, sûrement Kyûbi qui s'emmerde.

-Mais d'après Tôtôsai, tu n'es pas le seul dans le cas.

Si tu crois que ça me rassure, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, très chère.

-Mais, mais...

-Suffit ! C'est un ordre de mission ! Claqua la voix pressante.

-Haï, Tsunade-sama.

-Tu peux emmener qui tu veux, mais pas plus d'une personne.

-Ah... merci.

Qui emmener avec moi ? Sakura ? Kiba ? Hinata ? Bee, peut-être... ou bien Gaara ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'allais me retirer mais Tsunade me fit signe de rester.

-Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama est arrivé.

-Bien. Faites-le entrer, s'il-vous plaît.

-Haï, Hokage-sama.

Gaara, en tenue de Kage, pénétra dans le bureau, l'air soucieux représenté par une barre entre ses yeux.

-Hokage.

-Kazekage.

Les salutations faites, il remarqua enfin ma présence.

-Ah ! Naruto, tu es là !

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, l'envie de parler m'ayant été passée.

-J'aurais besoin de parler seul à seul avec Tsunade-sama.

-Je vous laisse, alors.

-Naruto ! As-tu fait ton choix ?

-Kiba Inuzuka, fis-je, un peu hésitant.

-Il n'a pas de mission, tu peux y aller, me congédia Tsunade.

Les saluant, je m'éclipsai pour rejoindre celui avec qui j'allais partager ce voyage bizarre.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le lui faire accepter. Curieux comme il était, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Le départ étant fixé au lendemain, je devais faire mes bagages le plus tôt possible.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

**Merci de vos reviews, c'était un plaisir à recevoir !**

**Tsu chan : vàlà ! Vœu accordé ;)**

**Isisay : Cette histoire ne sera pas arrêté. Au pire, j'aurais un peu de mal car je ne maîtrise que peu l'univers d'Inu-Yasha.**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous donnera encore envie de continuer ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Naruto, prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Demanda la 5° Hokage.

-Oui, oui.

Sakura m'avait demandé la même chose un peu plus tôt. À les écouter, on dirait que je passe mon temps à risquer ma vie, tiens ! ... Oui, bon ça va...

J'avais salué ceux de ma génération qui avaient fait le déplacement et qui n'était pas en mission. Autant dire, pas grand monde. Akamaru vint me saluer, il avait l'air aussi excité que son maître à la perspective du voyage, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Mais je ne pouvais rien contre mon humeur morose : j'appréhendais ma métamorphose future. Kyûbi pouvait en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir et massacrer ce monde... et Kiba.

-Bon, on y va ?

-J'arrive.

Inconsciemment, je retins mon souffle alors que je passais le portail. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me gameler. Ainsi que de percevoir le "Ah, la brêle" qui soupira l'un de mes amis. Peut-être Shikamaru.

Relevant les yeux, je croisai ceux exorbités d'un vieil homme tout sec. Me relevant d'un coup de rein, je me mis en garde, méfiant. J'aperçus plus loin un autre homme, plus jeune, torse nu et aux longs cheveux argentés. Il avait aussi des yeux ambres un peu dorés. Et des... oreilles ?!

-Vous êtes Tôtôsai ? L'interpellai-je.

-Non, c'est moi, se présenta le vieux. Lui, c'est Inu-Yasha, il sera chargé de ta protection.

-Kerps.

Ça ne semblait pas lui plaire plus que ça. Enfin, je le comprenais en un sens.

-Kiba ? Appelai-je soudainement en me rendant compte de son absence.

-AAAAAAAAH ! Hurla-t-il avant de se gaufrer à son tour.

-Joli rattrapage, commentai-je, sarcastique.

-Oh ça va, toi, grogna-t-il en s'époussetant. Akamaru n'est pas là ?

-Pas vu. Il va bientôt arriver, je pense.

-Sauf que j'étais monté sur lui...

Je pâlis un instant. Puis je recommençai lorsque Kiba ôta sa veste chaude à cause de la température estivale de la forge.

-Ki... Kiba...

-Quoi, encore ?

-Oreilles... sur... tête, articulai-je en montrant le haut de son crâne.

Avec des gestes lents, il leva ses mains à sa tête pour la palper, à la recherche de ce dont je parlais. Quand il les prit en mains, ce fut son tour de pâlir. Puis il regarda ses mains pourvues de longues griffes. Avant de remarquer la longueur de cheveux qu'il avait maintenant. En effet, ceux-là lui allaient jusqu'au niveau des reins.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon, en dehors des cheveux, mais sinon, c'est trop la classe ! J'suis encore plus proche du chien que quand j'utilise...

-T'as fusionné avec Akamaru, le coupai-je d'une voix blanche.

Ça le figea aussitôt, avant de le faire tomber assis. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant le nom de son chien.

-P'tain de portail, grognai-je.

-Jeune homme, je te serai gré de calmer tes queux. Je tiens à garder ma maison intacte, merci.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles, le...

En parlant, je tournai le visage vers l'arrière de ma personne pour rencontrer neuf belles queux bien rousses. En écho avec les gestes précédents de mon ami, je tâtai ma tête et fus soulagé de ne pas y rencontrer d'oreilles. Par contre, je remarquai mes griffes. J'avais moi aussi eu le droit à la coupe longue, rendant mes cheveux plus lisses qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Remarquez, c'est pas dur.

-Mes moustaches ! Glapis-je.

Je ne le sentais plus sous mes doigts.

-Inu-Yasha, apporte-lui l'écaille à tes côtés, demanda le forgeron.

Obtempérant en ronchonnant ("Erps !"), l'interpellé me tendit ce qui ressemblait à une plaque de miroir. Si c'était une écaille, je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi ressemblait le propriétaire.

J'avais des pupilles verticales. Violettes. C'est le premier détail qui me frappa. Ensuite vint la découverte de ce qui avait pris lieu et place de mes moustaches : une bande à triple branches pointues de couleur rouge profond. Puis mes crocs.

-Bordel de merde, soufflai-je. Alors j'ai fusionné avec Kyûbi.

_Ouaip gamin._

Bon ben, j'ai compris, je crois. Si j'ai fusionné avec lui, je devrais plus l'entendre, non ?

_C'est plus complexe que ça. Je suis devenu une sorte de conscience._

... Okay. J'ai un démon pour petite voix... Je vais me recoucher, hein.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je levai les yeux vers Kiba. Ma question resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Tous deux accroupies, mon ami et l'argenté semblaient se renifler allègrement. Les observant, je ne dis rien. Les yeux fermés, le nez plongé dans le cou de l'autre, ils semblaient se humer. Et l'odeur devait vachement être sympa, au vu du sourire débile qu'ils abordaient.

-Tu te nommes Naruto, c'est ça ? Voulut savoir Tôtôsai.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

-On... on les laisse comme ça ?

-Laissons-les faire connaissance, veux-tu ?

-Mais, mais...

je me tus, alors complètement perdus, et le suivant.

_C'est un truc de hanyô... Remarque c'en est un aussi de Youkaï, mais moins._

… Si, si, j'ai tout compris.

-Hey, gamin, je te parles, là !

Revenant sur Terre, je remarquai que la coupe du hakama permettait à mes queues de ne pas être comprimée et les laissant libre de mouvement.

Le vieux revint avec Inu-Yasha et Kiba qui semblait calmé. J'en profitai pour lui demander de quoi m'attacher les cheveux. Les regards noirs que me lançait l'autre gars m'agaçait de plus en plus et je me retenais pour ne pas y lui éclater la tronche contre le mur blanchâtre. Heureusement pour lui, Kiba vint me rejoindre et les applications allaient pouvoir commencer. Mon ami avait opté pour une tenue semblable à Inu-Yasha, mais beige, en harmonie avec ses oreilles.

-Bon, tout d'abord, ouvrez la bouche, nous ordonna Tôtôsai.

Obtempérant le premier, je le regrettai bien vite quand il m'arracha une canine à l'aide de ses tenailles. Portant une main à ma mâchoire, je grognai après le vieux qui s'était tourné vers l'autre.

-Inu-Yasha, je peux ?

-Erps.

-Ouvre la bouche, Kiba, ordonna-t-il, alors.

Méfiant, il se fit lui aussi arracher une canine.

-Naruto, la tienne repoussera dans six heures, Kiba, à la fin de la journée.

-Comment cela ? M'étonnai-je de cette répartition.

Les explications vont venir. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Le vieux s'assit devant une sorte de foyer où une lame étrange attendait. Au vu du regard d'Inu, quelque chose me dit que ça lui appartient. Il s'assit en tailleurs, les mains dans les manches, alors que Kiba se plaçait en équilibre sur ses pieds tendus sous lui. Quand à moi, je vous dis pas le bonheur pour s'asseoir ! La présence de mes queues m'obligeaient à rester debout pour le moment. Ça allait vite m'énerver ce truc.

-Tu ne t'assois pas ? S'étonna mon ami.

Je me contentai de grogner pour toute réponse, mes queues s'agitaient derrière moi.

-Essaye de les enrouler autour de toi. Ou assieds-toi dessus, conseilla le forgeron.

Il était en train de marteler l'épée bizarre tout en soufflant de feu sans discontinuer. Un peu bancal, je pris place à mon tour sur le sol.

-Bien, maintenant je vais commencer par vous parler de la perle de Shikon...

Et, c'est ainsi, tout en gorgeant, que le vieux Tôtôsai nous expliqua dans quoi on avait mis les pieds. À la fin de son récit, je me laissai tomber en arrière avant de rouler sur le ventre, mes queues se rappelant à moi, me faisant grommeler le nez dans la poussière. Mais une petite morsure me fit grogner alors que j'abattais le plat de ma main dans ma nuque.

-Et v'là-t-y pas que je choppe des puces !

Énervé, je portai la bestiole à mon visage et aperçus que le parasite portait des vêtements.

-Myoga ! Tu t'étais encore planqué !

Oh ? Il sait parler ? Et au vu de la tête de Kiba, c'était la première fois depuis notre arrivée. D'ailleurs, mon ami semblait partie trèèèès loin. Allongeant le train, je lui pinçai la cuisse, recevant un jappement de surprise mêlée de douleur. La fusillade que m'offrirent les yeux ambrés me firent regretter mon geste, par contre.

La puce alla se réfugier auprès d'Inu-Yasha qui l'écrasa à son tour d'un geste machinal.

-Maître Inu-Yasha ! Glapit la bestiole qui reprit sa forme initiale.

Kiba et moi observions la scène qui se jouait devant nous, un peu perdue. Depuis quand les puces parlaient ? S'habillaient ? Mais surtout, pourquoi tout cela se passait ?

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors, juste comme ça. Certes, voici une nouveau chapitre, vous l'aurez remarqué. Mais, excusez-moi du coup de gueule, mais à défaut de respect, j'aimerais de la politesse.**

**Diverly n'est qu'un exemple. Passez sur mon profil, vous apprendriez que je suis sur pas moins de 40 fanfics en même temps, que certaines sont bien plus antérieures que ce Cross-Over et ne sont pas forcément chapitrées de neuf. Et que j'ai pas moins de cent histoires sur mon ordinateur (mais pas forcément des fics)**

**Je suis assez novice pour l'univers de Inu-Yasha, ce qui fait que je prends un certain temps pour pouvoir installer mes personnages. J'ai dû arrêter ma lecture vers le tome 30, et encore. Heureusement, je vais pouvoir avancer ma lecture, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autres impératifs.**

**Je suis contente de voir que lire cette fic vous plaît :)**

**Sinon, pour l'univers de Naruto, je n'ai pris que Naruto et Kiba (c'est suffisant, croyez-moi ^^), Sesshomaru apparaîtra le chapitre suivant, je n'ai plus de marge de manœuvres, va falloir que je me booste ^^**

**Et, effectivement, Inu-Yasha est jaloux de Naruto :D (sa proximité avec Kiba, en fait)**

**Voili-voilou... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Bon, Inu-Yasha nous avait présenté quelques minutes plutôt à son groupe.

Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences -j'en suis la preuve vivante- mais tout de même...

Cette fille... Elle est _vraiment_ utile ? Parce que, même Ino et Sakura dans leurs débuts ninjesques, étaient bien plus efficaces.

Ka... Kago... Non, rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas avec son prénom. Et son apparence encore moins.

Non mais _sérieusement_, a-t-on idée de partir en voyage avec une _mini-jupe_, mais surtout en _blanc _? Cette fille est folle ou bien complètement stupide. Voir les deux.

Au contraire, les autres sont bien plus guerriers. Enfin...

L'autre jeune femme, Sango, est pourvue d'un attirail assez impressionnant, ne serait-ce que son boomerang en os, ou son familier Kirara.

Le moine pervers Miroku -il me fait vraiment penser à quelqu'un, lui- était aussi à prendre au sérieux, avec son trou noir dans la main, et son savoir des sceaux.

Mais ils savent aussi être de bonne compagnie.

Il y avait aussi le petit Shippo que j'avais bizarrement pris en affection. Peut-être était-ce Kyûbi -ma partie renarde, quoi- qui l'avait reconnu comme son petit ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait pris l'habitude de venir se blottir dans mes bras, et je ne l'en empêchais pas, sous l'œil goguenard de mon compagnon d'arme.

Il pouvait parler, lui. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il jouait tout aussi bien les peluches avec Inu-Yasha, sous les crissements de dents de l'autre bécasse. Ce que je lui rétorque.

Pour le moment, nous sommes à nous baigner dans une source bien chaude, ce qui est un vrai délice pour nos muscles. J'en ronronnerais presque, tiens. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, les filles ayant investit les lieux plus tôt avec Shippo, Miroku ayant fini, et Inu surveillant notre campement.

-Hé, Kiba...

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il un peu pâteux.

L'eau avait un effet sur lui aussi, tiens.

-Tu en penses quoi, toi, de ce que l'on fait ?

-Que l'eau est extra, soupira-t-il de contentement. Et que c'est dommage qu'Inu n'a pu venir.

-Kiba, soupirai-je à mon tour en roulant les yeux.

Il reprit son sérieux.

-Leur organisation est impeccable, il va sans dire. Ils savent bien se défendre, même si le petit renardeau...

-Shippo, grognai-je en le coupant.

-Même si _Shippo_, reprit-il en souriant moqueusement, est un peu maladroit, il se défend pas mal. Mais malgré tout, il y a encore... euh...

-Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de son nom ? Ricanai-je.

-Elle tourne autour d'Inu, c'est insupportable !

Il montra les crocs et grogna bassement, les oreilles dressées. Je me moquai de lui.

-T'es pas mieux lorsque essaie de toucher à Shippo.

Le snobant, je sortis de l'eau et entrepris de me sécher. Entreprise périlleuse avec neuf belles queues bien touffues. Si seulement je pouvais trouver comment faire pour qu'elles sèchent !

Je clignai des yeux lorsque mon vœu se réalisa sous la forme d'un puissant coup de vent qui m'ébouriffa le pelage. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, j'enfilai ma tenue et allai prévenir l'hanyo de garde qu'il pouvait lui aussi profiter des bienfaits de la source.

J'ai bizarrement la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Sûrement rien de grave !

-Naruto ! Glapit avec joie Shippo.

Il me sauta au cou et je le câlinai avec plaisir sous le regard amusé de Miroku et nostalgique de Sango. J'étais complètement gaga de ce petit.

_Normal, gamin..._

Et rev'là Kyûbi le « moralisateur ».

_Te moque pas de moi, je te rappelle que tu as grand besoin de mon aide._

Tu sais où est passé mon chakra, au passage ?

_Faire les courses. Y'avait plus de lapin dans le frigo._

Tu te fous de moi, là ?

_À vrai dire, ma réponse initiale était moins polie et plus imagée._

Je me contenterai de celle-là, alors.

-Naruto ? M'appela le renardeau.

-Désolé Shippo, je réfléchissais.

-Des miracles arrivent chaque jour ! Se moqua Miroku.

Je lui offris mon plus beau regard noir et sortis quelques canines bien pointues de ma bouche. Ça le fit déglutir et un peu pâlir. Un petit sourire carnassier, et hop ! Emballé c'est pesé !

-Où est passé Inu-Yasha ? Voulut savoir... truc.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait profiter de la source.

-Ton ami y est encore, non ?

Je haussai les sourcils. Ah oui, tiens, c'était ça que j'avais oublié.

-NARUTO !

Lui, par contre, n'avait pas oublié.

Juste le temps de poser le petit au sol. Un quart de seconde après, un démon-chien énervé et trempé me sautait dessus. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est nu, pitié. Au cas où, je fermai les yeux. Pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble l'héritier Inuzuka sans ses vêtements !

-Comment as-tu osé ! Je... je croyais que tu étais mon ami !

Il continua de pleurnicher en me secouant et frappant.

-Kiba... Dis-moi juste que t'es pas nu...

-Juste ma serviette.

Je l'imaginai bien hausser un sourcil. La pudeur était une chose relative parmi les ninjas. Particulièrement entre même sexe. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Pour mieux éclater des rire en remarquant ses joues rosissantes. Noon. Kiba est gêné ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sources chaudes ? Ricanai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

-Je... je... Il s'est rien passé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'était relevé comme piqué, poings serrés, rouge flash et oreilles aplaties sur le crâne.

J'éclatai de rire et me roulai sur le ventre pour être plus à l'aise.

_Il devrait attendre, cet hanyo, la saison des amours est déjà passée._

Merci Kyûbi... Je pleure de rire maintenant. Et mes côtes me font souffrir. Et je dois passer pour un fou, aussi, tiens.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Grogna-t-il.

Pour unique réponse, je lui tirai une langue hilare avant d'utiliser la technique de transposition et ainsi réapparaître dans les bois, à court de souffle.

* * *

**Voracity666  
**

**Vous pouvez voter pour votre / vos fic(s) préférée(s) sur mon profil  
**


End file.
